A Good Daughter
by The Socially Awkward One
Summary: When Scarlett Elddir leaves the orphanage she grew up in to attend Durmstrang Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry she discovers that she is different to all the other students. All too soon she is whisked away into the confusion of Hogwarts, following plot twists and evil scheming. A then Voldemort rises from the dead, she can't help but smile. After all, she is a good daughter.


**Hello, this is a story that I've been neglecting for ages, and I've finally decided to do something about it. I first posted it on Wattpad, but I'm currently revising the entire thing due plot holes and such. This basically means there will be two copies of this story floating around, both here and there. Next, I just want to say, right now, that Scarlett is ****_not_**** a Mary-Sue. She may seem like it in the first few chapters, but its only because she's incredibly vain, and as the story goes on things tend to go down hill a bit, as you can tell from the summary. Please bear in mind that this is more a introductory chapter than anything, and that this is an ****_incredibly_**** sadistic little girl that places herself above others.**

**A little warning: there will be swearing, violence, scenes of gore and scenes of torture. Most of it wont be until later chapters, somewhat excluding this chapter, but I just thought I might warn you. If you find any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors/plot holes, please tell me, I'd rather end up with a quality story than to have a go at anyone. Now, I wont keep you any longer, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Nooooo! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The small child was still screeching for the colouring book that the older bot had taken from him. Sandy nasty little boy with a major attitude problem, he tended to bully the children who couldn't fight back just for the fun of it. Then again, he was the only one that had an inkling of who I truly am. I cover for him when he needs it and he does favours for me in return. That, and I think he might fancy me, which was cute, I guess. I you liked those sort of things.

He looked at me for a split second in which I gave the slightest if nods before I went back to my magazine. A ridiculous thing with bountiful quantities of pink that surrounded useless information about some talent-less singers and useless celebrities. I sighed at this, how the world had come to selling this kind of rubbish. but I did need to keep up appearances, so I flipped through the glossy pages lazily, my disinterest almost palpable.

I looked up, curious as to why the whining of the little boy suddenly stopped a mere moment before an ominous sounding thud; the little boy was laying spread eagle on the ground, not daring to move and barely breathing. A large red mark was blooming on the left side of his face, just next to his left eye. Oh, and Sandy had his green, red and white high-tops pressing threateningly on his tiny little throat.

I smiled. I couldn't help it, this just made me happy. Torturing others and crazy theme tunes are two of my favourite things. Don't question it. Riddles are up there too, among other things.

Whether or not that's important information I don't really care, things were getting interesting. Sandy was whispering abuse to the little boy, causing tears to well in those pitiful blue eyes, something pertaining as to why he was in the orphanage and how no one would come for him. Apparently his mother was a raging alcoholic that had over done it, landing herself in hospital and him in a care home. I didn't know his name but that didn't stop me from grinning and giggling malevolently - quietly, of course, I couldn't have Jennifer or some other care worker come snooping. Sandy seemed to be enjoying himself; but whether he enjoyed bullying the little kid or just basking in my attention I couldn't be sure. But, sadly, this little show had to be cut short because I could hear, or more like taste, that insufferable Jennifer coming in the direction of the small parlour we were in.

I slashed my hand across my neck in the signal for Sandy to stop; he knew I could tell when someone was coming. He didn't question it, he just went with it, not really having enough brain cells, if any, to ponder my ability to sense another's presence. That's why, when I slashed my hand in front of my neck in that universal signal, he removed himself from the child and jumped out of the open ground floor window and out into the busy street. I quickly dragged the little boy up and looked over his sniveling face before focusing on looking him in his teary eyes.

Ever since I was a little girl I knew I was different, that I could do things others couldn't. No one knew because no one was told, I kept it all to myself because they didn't deserve to know how amazing the world could be. I figured out that I can do so many amazing, impossible things. I even discovered that I could speak to snakes, and I made sure that the care workers let us have a pet, assuring that it was a snake was quite simple, really. Those simpletons are so easily manipulated. His name's Albert, and he's one of the only beings I could hold a decent conversation with - not when there was anyone around, of course.

It was magic. No, really, what I can do, what makes me special, is magic. Not that any one would believe me, those close-minded idiots can't even accept ghost, let alone magic.

Doesn't matter anyway.

I can make things move, set them on fire, make people hurt, make them forget...

I was doing that now, it didn't take that much concentration anymore, but there were still side affects, they didn't always happen, but still. I saw one of them in the little boys eyes now as I muddled up his memory: my face was reflected in the dull blue orbs he called eyes, my full pink lips, small nose, one dark brown that seemed almost black left eye and one icy blue right eye all set in a pale, heart shaped face and surrounded by a mane of mid length, snow white ringlets that fell in a wild, untamed fashion. Yet, as I changed his version of event,s the eyes I saw in the reflection flash into a magnificent scarlet, the pupils dilating so that they looked like a cats. Or a snake.

Hint. Hint.

After a few seconds I was done, my eyes faded back to their normal colours as I faded out of the simple playroom that was his own mindscape. The place had been rather boring and undeveloped, sparsely furnished and slightly gloomy it held some toys that reflected his past experiences. Having to locate the ugly looking sand castle bucket that held that specific memory was fairly easy, all I had to do then was tweak it about a bit before returning to reality, the whole process only having taken a few seconds, giving me a moment to 'set the mood', so to speak.

Faking a look of concern I look of concern I saw that the small child was looking dazed and confuses, swaying slightly as the mark on his temple quickly darkened to a magnificent purple.

"Are you OK? You hit your head pretty hard there." my voice was soft and sweet, exactly as one would expect when speaking to a child.

"Hm?" He moaned, grabbing his head in pain but flinching when he touched the bruise.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly, hating every second I had to be nice. It truly was a chore. And not one I enjoyed.

"Billy, what happened?" He demanded, his bratty persona returning almost instantly. It seemed that he coped with abandonment as getting everything he wanted while he waited for his mother to return him to the_ life e of luxury _he must of had as they fed off the benefits system.

"You were playing with your little plane," I gestured towards the small metal toy aeroplane that was conveniently in my eye sight, a perfect excuse to fit in with his now foggy memory "Then you-" I didn't get a chance to finish explaining to him as Jennifer, the head social worker and only one who doesn't always buy my BS, came through the door just as I knew she would. I can 'taste' the air, similar to how snakes can, it's really weird and a pain in the arse in PE class.

"What happened here?" Her South Walian accent did nothing to hide the suspicion in her voice. The came from Cardiff, but barely spoke a word of Welsh. She had short, mousey brown hair, horrible fake tan, thin lips and pale brown eyes, she was pear shaped and of average size, if a bit rounded, more fitted to loose clothing styles- yet she didn't wear clothes that would flatter her figure, instead she wore clothes that seemed a size and a half too small, making her bulge in places that shouldn't. At all.

"I was just explaining this to Billy," I said without taking my eyes off of the now black bruise, fighting of a grin, pretending to be worried as I marveled at the speed in which his skin turned coulour, a sick fascination of mine, you could sya, "I was sitting on the sofa with my mag and Billy was playing with his toy aeroplane," I gestured to the little toy plane that had gone skidding to the other side of the room by Sandy and his quick escape, Sandy had also taken the colouring book with him, for some reason I couldn't fathom "He was spinning round and round when he tripped and fell over his own feet."

"I hit the corner of the table there." Billy added helpfully, pointing about two feet from where the table was, instead he pointed at the little stuffed dog which sat in the corner.

"I think he might have a concussion." I said quietly, acting my ass off.

"Yes, yes, I think your right." Jennifer said, her awkwardness in the subject of diagnosing an injured child rather obvious, "I'll take him to A&E now." She leaned over and picked up little Billy, who had gone a little cross eyed, his dirty blonde hair mussed from his little tumble with Sandy earlier.

He'd be fine, of course. Sandy was too scared to do anything serious for fear of getting into actual trouble. All he'd have would be a nasty headache and some long lasting nightmare about red snake eyes.

That most definitely made me smile.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this first chapter, even though it's more of a prologue than anything else. I don't really have any type of fixed updating schedule, and for that I'm sorry, but seeing as it's the Summer holidays I'm not going to be doing much of anything, so I'll most probably be doing this more often than I usually would. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it to some degree. Until next time.**


End file.
